Du nouveau monde à Poudlard !
by sakura007
Summary: Du nouveau monde à Poudlard! Une nouvelle guerre entre Drago et Harry pour une des nouvelles! Ou finira la coupe cette année? Dans quelle maison? D'où viennent les pouvoirs si mystérieux des nouveaux?
1. Default Chapter

Bon c'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux personnages dans cette fic !

**Titre :** Du nouveau monde à Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling excepté tous les petits nouveaux !

**Couples :** Je n'en ai aucune idée pour le moment ! Il n'y aura sans doute pas de slash !

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Le commencement !_**

Les cours reprenaient à Poudlard mais cette année, pour une raison inconnue, les élèves étaient intrigués. En effet, dans le Poudlard express, ils avaient pu remarquer la présence de plusieurs jeunes gens d'âge différents qui leur était totalement inconnus. Mais sans s'en soucier plus, ils se disaient qu'ils n'avaient juste pas fait attention les années précédentes. Dans un des compartiments du train, se trouvait justement réunis cinq de ces nouvelles personnes qui semblait se connaître et qui discutaient joyeusement.

« Je n'en reviens pas d'être ici ! » sourit une jeune fille.

« Moi non plus je dois t'avouer ! » approuva une deuxième du même âge.

« Natacha, Fiona, calmez vous, on dirait des gamines ! » soupira un jeune garçon.

Natacha est une jeune fille de 16 ans, enthousiaste, directe, franche et joyeuse. Elle est énormément appréciée des gens qu'elle côtoie et son physique ravageur attire les garçons comme des mouches bien qu'elle n'a jamais accepté de sortir avec l'un d'entre eux. De grands yeux d'un vert profond, des cheveux châtains clair lui arrivant un peu en dessous des épaules et un corps à faire pâlir d'envie les vélanes. La meilleure amie de Natacha, Fiona est, à l'opposé de son ami côté physique. Egalement très belle, ses longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant au-dessus des reins et ses yeux bleus en avaient charmé plus d'un, elle était sorti avec plusieurs garçons sans pour autant rester très longtemps avec eux.

« Laisse les Ben ! Comprends les ! » sourit Mika, un beau garçon, le petit ami actuel de Fiona.

« Ok ok, désolé les filles ! » rigola Ben.

« Pas grave ! » sourit Natacha.

« Tu parles pas Seb ? » demanda Mika.

Seb fut surprit et répondit en bégayant :

« Euh…si si…c'est juste que je n'ai rien de spécial à dire ! »

« Si tu le dis ! » répondit Mika.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain dans un fracas, laissant la place à quatre personnes, un beau blond, deux brutes plus laides l'une que l'autre et une jeune fille ressemblant à un bouledogue. Le blond scruta le compartiment et son regard se posa naturellement sur les deux jeunes filles. Il ne les connaissait pas et pourtant il était sorti avec presque toutes les filles de Poudlard, il aurait dû remarquer des filles aussi belles.

Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par le déplacement d'un des garçons qui, n'aimant pas le regard du blond sur Fiona, l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il poussa un léger soupir de mépris constatant qu'une des deux était déjà prise, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'autre soit libre. Ce fut une pression sur son bras qui venait de le faire réagir, la jeune fille venait de passer devant lui pour prendre la parole :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu à Poudlard alors que j'entre en sixième année! » demanda t'elle.

« C'est normal puisque nous n'y étions pas ! » répliqua froidement Fiona.

« Avant de vous répondre, vous pourriez d'abord vous présenter ! » ajouta Mika.

« Quelle manque flagrant de politesse ! » sourit ironiquement la jeune fille.

« Pousse toi Pansy ! Comme vous ne nous connaissez pas, nous allons nous présentez ! Les deux grosses brutes derrière moi sont Crabbe et Goyle, la fille c'est Pansy Parkinson et moi je suis Drago Malefoy ! » présenta t'il avec un sourire séducteur vers Natacha qui ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

« Et que nous vaut cette visite ? » demanda Ben qui n'aimait pas le regard du blond sur Natacha.

« Nous réitérons notre question ! Qui êtes vous ? » reprit Pansy.

« De simples sorciers ! » répondit Seb en haussant les épaules.

« Ca je m'en doute mais d'où venez vous ? » continua t'elle.

« Nous venons d'une ville au Nord de l'Angleterre, Maastrich et seuls des sorciers y vivent ! Seulement au cours du temps nous l'avions oublié, aucun moldu ne pouvait franchir la barrière qui entourait la ville et ce ne fut qu'il y a quelques mois que le Ministère de la magie découvrit l'existence de notre ville ! » répondit Natacha.

« Pourquoi ont-ils mis autant de temps à vous découvrir ? » demanda Drago.

« Et bien, nous ne pouvions pas être repérer et ce ne fut que lorsque le Ministère envoya un groupe de sorciers pour explorer notre région qu'il découvrit que le groupe de sorciers n'était plus détectable et qu'un sort très puissant avait sûrement été jeté autour de notre ville pour que personne ne découvre notre existence. » termina Natacha.

« Donc vous êtes tous des sangs purs ? » demanda Drago en regardant la jeune fille.

« Et bien nos familles le sont mais pour ce qui est des autres jeunes de la ville, ce n'est pas le cas ! » répondit Mika.

« Comment ça se fait puisque les moldus ne pouvait entrer ? » demanda Pansy qui s'était mêlée à la conversation pour plaire au beau blond.

« Les sorciers quittaient souvent la ville et se rendaient à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'ils se mariaient avec des moldus, ils finissaient presque toujours par revenir seul avec leur enfant sans que personne ne sache pourquoi et pour ceux qui se mariaient avec des sorciers avec du sang moldu, ils revenaient ensemble à Maastrich ! » répondit Seb.

« Vous voyez pas que vous bouchez le passage ? » s'impatienta une voix venant du couloir et s'adressant à Crabbe et Goyle.

Les deux prirent un air hébété et la voix commença à se faire menaçante.

« Poussez vous, je suis préfète ne l'oubliez pas ! » gronda t'elle.

« Arrête tu nous fais peur Granger ! » ironisa Drago sachant à qui appartenait la voix.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais devant ce compartiment Malefoy, tu es censé surveiller TOUT le train et non un compartiment en particulier ! » continua la jeune fille.

« Je fais ce qu'il me plaît, sang-de-bourbe ! » sourit Drago.

Les filles du compartiment parurent choquer d'entendre cette injure de la bouche du garçon, il regretta aussitôt, il ne voulait pas qu'elles pensent que c'était un garçon horrible, c'est pourquoi il ajouta :

« Je plaisante, bien sûûûûûr que je vais surveiller le reste du train ! »

Il sourit aux deux jeunes filles et plus particulièrement à Natacha avant de jeter un regard haineux que seule Granger pouvait voir, lui étant destiné, avant de partir avec ses trois « amis ». Granger passa alors sa tête dans le compartiment, curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait retenir l'attention de Malefoy.

« Oh, vous devez être les sorciers de Maastrich ! » dit t'elle.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Seb.

« Le père d'un de mes amis travaille au Ministère de la Magie ! » sourit-elle.

Les jeunes gens hochèrent la tête puis se présentèrent.

« Enchanté de vous connaître, je suis Hermione Granger, je suis la préfète de Gryffondor ! »

« Le courage en principale qualité ! » sourit Natacha.

« Dumbledore vous a-t-il dit dans quelle maison vous seriez ? » demanda Hermione.

« Quand nous lui avons demandé, il a sourit malicieusement et n'a pas voulu nous répondre ! » dit Fiona en haussant les épaules.

« Très bien, je vais continuer ma ronde, vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorcier, nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver ! » sourit-elle avant de partir.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air de bien s'entendre Drago et Hermione ! » souffla Mika.

« C'est normal, il est à Serpentard et elle est à Gryffondor ; il est de sang pur et elle a du sang moldu ; il vient d'une des familles les plus anciennes qui pratique la magie noire et exècre les sorciers au sang moldus tandis qu'elle en est une ! » répondit Natacha.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » demandèrent Fiona, Ben et Mika.

« Elle est observatrice et elle lit beaucoup de livres ! » répondit simplement Seb.

« Bon, maintenant dehors les gars, on doit se changer ! » sourit Fiona.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » demanda Mika.

« En aucune façon ! » trancha Fiona sous les rires de ses amis.

* * *

Bon bah j'espère que vous apprécierez!

Reviews please!


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

Ils étaient bien plus nombreux cette année sur le quai, une voix connue retentit alors :

« Les premières années, suivez moi ! Bonjour Harry, Ron et Hermione ! » cria Hagrid, le garde chasse.

Les sorciers de Maastrich qui n'étaient pas en première année, ne sachant que faire, se firent expliquer comment arriver à Poudlard et que faire ensuite par les préfets.

Lorsque tous les élèves arrivèrent dans la grande salle (excepté les 1ères années), les jeunes sorciers qui connaissaient l'école depuis longtemps furent surpris, il y avait cinq grandes tables réservées aux élèves au lieu de quatre pour chaque maison.

Dumbledore remarqua alors les regards curieux des élèves et se leva pour prendre pour la parole :

« Vous devez être surpris de voir une cinquième table vous étant réservée ! Les jeunes sorciers de Maastrich étaient tellement nombreux qu'il a fallu rajouter une maison ! Elle se nomme Dauphinée ! Tous les sorciers de Maastrich enfileront le choixpeau afin de savoir dans quelle maison ils seront affectés. Que les autres élèves s'assoient ! »

Seuls les sorciers de Maastrich étaient debouts et vraiment très nombreux, les élèves comprenaient à présent pourquoi Dumbledore avait ouvert une nouvelle maison. Le professeur McGonagall entra alors dans la Grande Salle avec les premières années et soupira en voyant le nombre de nom qu'elle aurait à citer. Elle posa le Choixpeau sur un tabouret, une fissure apparut dedans et il prit la parole :

« Bienvenu à vous tous,

Maintenant que le lord noir a été tué,

Vous pourrez tous vivre de merveilleuses années,

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut se séparer,

Il faut avant tout préserver l'amitié,

Entre nos cinq maisonnées,

Celles-ci furent crées par,

Godric Gryffondor,

Qui n'accepte que les sorciers courageux ;

Salazar Serpentard,

Qui ne garde que les plus rusés ;

Rowena Serdaigle,

Qui ne veut que les plus érudits ;

Helga Poufsouffle,

Qui désire avant tout que ses élèves soient loyaux ;

Et la petite nouvelle, Meene Dauphinée, créatrice du puissant sort autour de Maastrich,

Qui désire avant tout la pureté et la puissance ;

Ces cinq maisons réunies forment Poudlard,

Avec le grand Albus Dumbledore,

Qui dirige cette merveilleuse école »

Les applaudissements fusèrent, exceptés de la maison Serpentard. McGonagall déroula son parchemin et prit la parole :

« Commençons par les grands de Maastrich, en septième année :

Agram Legarde ! »

« Poufsouffle »

Les noms continuèrent jusqu'à l'épuisement des jeunes de septième année, ils étaient aussi nombreux à Dauphinée que dans les autres maisons.

« Sixième année :

Areg Sophie »

« Serdaigle »

Les noms continuèrent jusqu'à :

« Clemit Mikael »

« Allez Mika ! » chuchotèrent Fiona et Natacha.

« Dauphinée ! »

…

« Guilt Ben »

« Dauphinée »

…

« Manen Fiona »

« Dauphinée »

…

« Savans Natacha »

Tous les garçons retinrent leur souffle, ainsi que Drago.

Tu as les qualités de chacune des maisons, je ne sais où te mettre petite ! Où préfères tu aller ? Vraiment ? Dans ce cas…

« Dauphinée »

Les garçons des autres maisons furent profondément déçus, mais pas autant que Drago.

…

« Et pour finir, les sixièmes années, Verot Sebastien »

« Dauphinée »

Le groupe d'amis explosa de joie, ils étaient parvenus à être tous les cinq dans la même maison, un véritable exploit.

Le professeur McGonagall continua avec les autres années puis avec les premières années avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne se lève :

« Bon appétit »

Tous les élèves mangèrent avec appétit, surtout un jeune homme de Gryffondor aux cheveux roux flamboyant.

« Ron, tu vas t'étouffer ! » rouspéta Hermione.

« …Pas…grave ! » réussit à dire Ron tout en s'empiffrant.

« Toujours le même ! » sourit un jeune garçon, mince, aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts ; un garçon vraiment très beau en plus d'être célèbre pour la mort du mage noir, Lord Voldemort.

« Et oui ! Tu ne manges pas Harry ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non, si je mange encore, je vais exploser ! » répondit Harry.

« Au fait Harry… » commença Ron.

« T'as fini de te remplir l'estomac ? » demanda Hermione ironiquement.

« …oui…donc Harry, t'as vu, elles sont mignonnes les filles de Maastrich ! » termina Ron en regardant la table des Dauphinée.

« …Surtout les deux de sixième année ! » approuva Harry en regardant Fiona et Natacha.

« Une des deux est déjà prise ! » répliqua Hermione.

« Oh non ! Laquelle ? » demanda Ron.

« La blonde, elle est avec le beau brun en face d'elle ! » répondit Hermione.

« Et mince, c'est celle qui me plaisait le plus ! » ragea Ron.

« Moi je préfère l'autre ! Elle est sublime ! » sourit Harry.

« Elle s'appelle Natacha ! Tu as vu, vous avez les yeux de la même couleur, un vert vraiment magnifique ! Vous en avez de la chance ! » soupira Hermione.

« Ils sont très beaux tes yeux ! » la consola Harry.

« Merci Harry ! Au fait, tu la trouves plus belle que Cho ? » demanda Hermione.

« Un million de fois plus belle ! » acquiesça Harry.

« Et tu n'es pas le seul à penser de cette façon » dit Ron en éclatant de rire.

En effet, tous les regards de la salle étaient tournés vers la table des Dauphinée.

« Même Malfoy la regarde ! » ajouta Hermione.

« Il va la salir avec son regard de fouine ! » râla Ron sous les éclats de rire des deux autres.

« Il y en a du bruit aux tables voisines ! » soupira Fiona.

« C'est normal Fio, tu te rappelles plus votre entrée dans le collège de Maastrich ? C'était pareil sauf qu'il y avait moins de monde ! » dit Seb.

« Par contre, il faut qu'ils comprennent deux trois trucs comme ça… » dit Mika avant d'embrasser Fiona à pleine bouche.

« Tu vas finir par l'asphyxier ! » se moqua Natacha.

On put entendre des murmures rageurs dans la salle puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers Natacha pour voir si un des autres garçons n'allait pas faire la même chose. Natacha balaya la salle du regard et remarqua plusieurs regards plus forts que les autres. Un regard doux d'un vert aussi profond que le sien appartenant à un beau garçon assis à côté d'Hermione Granger ; un regard gris métallique venant de Drago à qui elle fit son plus beau sourire qu'il lui renvoya ; des yeux noirs pour le moins en colère appartenant à une asiatique à la table des Serdaigle et à Parkinson pour les Serpentard; et deux regards emplis de joie de deux de ses amis, Ben et Seb. Elle fut arrêtée dans sa recherche des plus beaux regards par le directeur qui se leva une nouvelle fois :

« Je vais d'abord annoncer le nom des deux préfets de Dauphinée qui sont en sixième année de cette maison. Mon choix, d'après leurs résultats scolaires dans leur ville et leur caractère, s'est porté sur Ben Guilt et Natacha Savans. Les préfets des autres maisons vous expliqueront vos nouvelles responsabilités ! »

Les deux choisis sautèrent de joie, même sans connaître tous les détails de leur rôle, ils étaient heureux que le directeur leur ait confié cette tâche.

« Maintenant que le repas est terminé, je vais demander aux préfets de ramener les élèves dans leur dortoir respectif ! » sourit Dumbledore.

Les préfets de Maastrich parlèrent rapidement avec Dumbledore pour connaître le lieu de leur dortoir ainsi que leur mot de passe.

« Vous connaîtrez le professeur responsable de votre maison demain ! » acheva t'il avant de laisser les préfets conduire les élèves.

« Etes-vous certain que je sois le plus qualifié pour être responsable de cette nouvelle maison et de tous ces jeunes prodiges ? » demanda un homme.

« Mais oui, ne te fais donc pas de soucis ! » sourit Dumbledore avant de partir dans son bureau.


End file.
